gleefandomcom-20200222-history
All or Nothing (Song)
All or Nothing is an original song featured in All or Nothing, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Blaine and Marley. This is the final song in the New Directions' Regionals Setlist, as well as the final song of the episode and the season. It is one of Marley's original songs, led by Blaine and Marley with the New Directions as back-up singers. Just as the song begins, the dramatic tension between Unique and Ryder can be felt. Santana wipes a tear from her eye and passes the tissue to Kurt who is seated behind her, as he uses it to wipe his eyes too. As the song ends, the audience's cheers roar through the auditorium. The New Directions stand in a line, holding hands as they bow to finish the performance. Lyrics Marley: I can't stay here I am not the girl who runs and hides Afraid of what could be And, I will go there I need time, but know that things are Always closer than they seem Now I'll do more than dream, yeah Blaine and Marley: I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley (Blaine): Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun) Show everyone (Show everyone) That it's Blaine and Marley: All or nothing All or nothing This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley (Blaine): There's no in-between (No in-between) Take it to extremes (To extreme) 'Cause it's Blaine and Marley: All or nothing All or nothing Marley: Or nothing at all Blaine: I can't give up Can't just let it burn And watch the fire I started turn to dust (Marley: Yeah...) Blaine and Marley: And now, please don't judge me Take my hand and say You'll always wish me well And send me luck (Blaine: 'Cause that would) Be enough, yeah! I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley (Blaine): Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun) Show everyone (Show everyone) That it's Blaine and Marley with New Directions All or nothing All or nothing Blaine and Marley with New Directions harmonizing: (Blaine: 'Cause) This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley (Blaine): There's no in-between (No in-between) Take it to extremes (To extreme) 'Cause it's Blaine and Marley with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing Blaine and Marley (New Directions): At all! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Nothing can stop us now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) There was never a shadow of doubt Blaine with New Directions (Marley): (That) I'm (I'm!) gonna fly (Gonna fly!) Gonna flash right through the sky Marley with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions): Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun) Show everyone (Show everyone) That it's Blaine and Marley with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing (Blaine: 'Cause) This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions): There's no in-between (No in-between) Take it to extremes (To extreme) 'Cause it's Blaine and Marley (New Directions): All or nothing All or nothing At all (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) (Marley: 'Cause it's) All or nothing (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Marley: At all! Nothing at all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah Blaine and Marley with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing At all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Blaine and Marley: All or nothing Trivia *This is the first duet in a competition that does not involve a romantic couple. (Finn/Rachel in Faithfully ''and ''Pretending, Quinn/Sam in (I've Had) The Time of My Life) *This is the second time an original song has been used in a Regional's competition (first being 2011 Regionals), and the third competition overall to involve original songs (first being 2011 Regionals and second being 2011 Nationals). *This is the third longest original song recorded by Glee, the first two being As Long as You're There, ''and ''This Time. **Though, this is the longest original song performed by the New Directions. *This was the final song that Brittany got to perform at a competition as a member of New Directions (and as student of McKinley High) due to her early leave to MIT. *This is the final song that Joe and Sugar performed as part of New Directions. *Marley and Blaine were meant to have a duet at Sectionals but after Marley's incident, they did not perform the song. Instead, for Regionals, they perform this song. *This is the last of Marley's original songs to be performed on the show. **This is also Marley's final duet on the show. Gallery 422x7.jpg AON2.png Btm2.gif Btm1.gif Btm6.gif Btm5.gif Btm4.gif Btm3.gif AllorNothing(Song).jpg Originalsong anderose.gif All or Nothing.jpg tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr n7a3zitVT11ra5gbxo8 250.gif all or nothing.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four